Heart Racer
by Ocean Moon and Stars
Summary: Regina liked racing, but one night she was going to fast. Emma had to go back- to save her. "It's like… I mean, have you ever seen Charmed? It's kinda like that whole White Lighter thing"
1. Chapter 1

**There will be more to come.  
Let me know what you think**

Chapter 1:

"It's like… I mean, have you ever seen Charmed? It's kinda like that whole White Lighter thing"

….

It was almost instant, as soon as the car hit that concrete wall just outside of town it ignited into a swarm of licking flames. The rest of them scrambled, no one stayed, no one called for help; on those roads it was everyone for themselves.

By the time any officials got to the scene she was gone, some of them said she was gone before the fire started. Death on impact they called it.

What about Henry.

….

Tears ran down her checks. She closed her eyes squeezing away the tears but every time she did she saw the car burning; the red and orange flames tormented her for 3 days straight.

Shooting up in bed on the fourth night she finally decided she'd had enough. Slipping from her bed, from her home, in the middle of the night she ran.

It wasn't long until she found what she was looking for. But it took her a long time for her to open it; it had been sealed from prying hands many years ago. It was against every rule and regulation, she had ever known.

_No, I have to do this! _She thought to herself, she didn't care about the repercussions; her gut was telling her this is what she _needed_ to do.

….

Bones smashed against cold damp pavers. The cool air swirled around her body, the night took her in, it covered her aching soul like a familiar childhood blanket.

She lay there for what seemed like hours, pain splitting through her. She couldn't move, she could barely groan in pain. The pain was slow, as though there was air in her veins.

Time slipped away from her as she slipped away from consciousness, the ability to hold on was gone.

….

The sound of someone's voice, the feeling of small hands shaking her; that's what woke her. As she tried to open her eyes she was met with a ray of unforgiving sun. She groaned and looked to the hands on her shoulders. It was a young boy, 12 at the most. Wait, she knew that boy.

Henry.

He wasn't looking at her anymore; he was yelling back towards a grand white home. Wait, she knew that home.

Mills.

Her eyes opened and closed. Her breathing was shallow. She couldn't move, she had to lie there, in pain… waiting.

The sound of fast clicking heels made her eyes open once more. She couldn't see a face; it was blocked by the sun, all she could see was a long set of legs with black pumps at the bottom. Voices, a conversation, yelling. More pain. Then it went silent, the boy rose and disappeared from site. It was then at the long legs came closer, she could now see a face. Wait, she knew that face.

Regina.

She tried to say her name, but it came out in a groan. The tip of a shoe came to her shoulder. It pushed, rolling her onto her back. She groaned even more, her back hurt so much it was like she was run over by a B double.

There was a loud scoff. Regina turned back to the grand white home.

….

She slipped back into the land of the unconscious souls, begging for her pain to go away, she couldn't remember what happened, she was left to her own devices, nothing- no one- was going to save her now.

She woke again, the sun right above her; she closed her eyes tightly praying for relief.

She felt grass beneath her right leg, hard pavers beneath the other; she was so uncomfortable it was almost enjoyable.

The woman woke from her slumber many times, still with no ability to move. But she now started to think it wasn't because of the pain, but because of her mental disarray. She tried with everything she had, she truly tried to pull her aching bones from the pavers that led to the large white home; but she couldn't muster the strength. All she could manage was turning on her side and curling into a tight ball.

….

She woke again, this time the sky was a little darker. The sun was behind her now, all she could see was grey clouds. She groaned, hoping it wouldn't rain.

….

Again, she woke; the sky was much darker now. The street lights were on. It was getting colder.

She prayed for something, anything, she didn't want to spend anymore time of the cold damp ground.

Just as that thought flickered through her mind the roar of a car came closer and closer; until it was only a possible 5 meters away. She winced, a car. That meant nothing good.

Soon a door slammed shut, another closed softly.

Then there were footsteps, two sets. Small running feet and loud clicking heels.

A voice sounded. Something about _inside_. There was a whining sound, and then another door slammed.

The clicking heels came closer, and closer. Then stopped.

A disgruntled sound was made by the woman towering over her.

She pulled her hand from her face, Regina was standing over her; arms crossed, frown on her face.

Regina.

Regina was there, she was really there, Regina's shadow falling onto her face.

Regina.

She managed to pull herself into a slouched sitting position.

They looked at each other for a while, it wasn't awkward, it was peaceful- almost beautiful. Until something snapped in Regina, her face tightened.

"You." She stated coldly. "What are you doing on my path?"

She tried to answer; "Regina" was all she could manage.

Regina rolled her eyes. "Yes, me Regina. You drunk." Regina took the more "Cave-man" like tone, trying to get her message across. Regina got a curious look in return. "You are going to remove yourself from my garden path or do I have to call the police station?"

"Regina" She said again, this time a little clearer. She tried, and this time with grunting and pain she pulled herself from the ground, she now stood –just a little taller than Regina. She wobbled but stayed standing.

"Geez, how much did you have to drink?" Regina asked, stepping back a little.

She stepped forwards making up the distance between herself and Regina.

Regina moved back again, so she moved forwards again. To her it seemed like a game, but Regina, as much as she would deny it, was a little afraid. This continued to happen until Regina's back was flat against the white front door of the Mills manor.

"What do you think you're doing?" Regina asked in a huff.

"I need," her words tumbled "We… talk- We need to talk."

Regina pushed the woman back a little "No. You need to go home."

"But you're life. Dead, you're dead. We _have _to talk."

"Look, I don't know who you are… But you need to go home, or at least get off my porch." And with that Regina turned, taking herself inside. Slamming the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

**This may or may not make this a little clearer.  
More pieces to the puzzle to come. **

"Emma" the woman whispered against the door.

She stood for a while, hoping praying that maybe Regina would come back. She didn't.

As the night grew colder, darker, Emma moved away from the door. She walked down the garden path and onto the street. She followed the street for a while, and made a few turns. She hadn't a clue where she was going but something was pulling her in that direction.

….

She'd been walking for hours; the sun was just starting to rise.

She found herself at a park or an area with a lot of grass at least. She slumped to the ground; her legs could no longer carry her.

Whether she fell asleep or past out, I'm unsure but she was peaceful, as was the area she had chosen as her resting ground.

….

It wasn't until the sound of sliding doors and kids screaming, that she woke. The sun now just slightly to the west of the centre of the sky.

She rose from the grass and looked over what turned out to be a field, a playing field. Children in uniforms, soccer uniforms, were at the other need of the field, parents standing on the side lines and what appeared to be a coach holding a ball; all there together, and there she was by herself at the dark shaded end of the field.

She turned and started walking again. She didn't have a destination in mind, just anywhere but there.

Hours were spent roaming the streets, cars past and dogs barked; it didn't faze her, she was too busy lost in thought. She had to figure out how to tell Regina, she has to figure out how to get Regina to _believe_ her. Wondering seemed to help clear the mind.

As the day grew darker and the street lamps started to turn on once more she found herself on a street, a busy street; with people and stores with warm light and laughter. She walked and walked until she found herself under an inviting sign. '_Granny's'_ it read.

She walked to the door, and was met with a happy couple bursting out of the door. She quickly jumped back, getting out of their way; they merely smiled and went on their way.

She went within.

The place was warm and smelt of all sorts of delicious food. She sat, at the counter running along the right wall of the dinner. She was met with a smile, on a gorgeous face, one with long brown and red hair framing it.

"Hey stranger." The other woman smiled "What can I get you?"

She looked up from her almost blue hands. "Water."

A curious look, then a nod.

A moment past and the smiling woman returned with a glass of water.

"So…" The smiley woman said. "I haven't seen you here before."

"And?"

"You on holiday? Or lost" She laughed, truly laugh with a smile covering her whole face.

"What makes you think I'm not from around here?" She grunted.

"Small town. Everyone knows everyone… _I _know everyone and I _don't_ know you."

"Right…" She wasn't interested in making friends.

"I'm Ruby." There was no reply. "And you are?"

"Emma… Emma Swan" she muttered from behind her glass.

"So where you from, Emma?"

She asked too many questions.

"Nowhere you'd know." And that was the truth.

The smiling woman's smile faded a little. Good.

She moved off to other customers. Every once in a while she would come back making sure Emma was okay. Every time she was met with the same answer "Yeah. Fine." Everyone else had felt that small dinner, most chairs were up on the tables and only one worker was left. The smiley one.

She finished her water; she knew the place was closing up… Or had already closed. Ruby was coming closer now. "So ahh, you okay?" She asked rubbing a circle on the counter with her rag.

"Yeah. I can leave." She said putting her cup down.

"No, it's okay, stay; you haven't eaten in hours. Let me fix you something up" Ruby said turning to the kitchen.

"No."

A concerned or maybe a curious look.

She continued, said in a whisper "I don't have any money."

"That's okay!" Ruby laughed "It's on me." She just smiled and watched Ruby bounce off to the kitchen. A few moments later the smiley girl was back with a plate in hand. She put it down in front of Emma with only a smile.

"Cheese toast, how'd you know?" She asked

"Did I mention I also know everything?" Emma actually laughed for the first time in, well a very long time.

"No, are you Einstein or something?"

"Yeah or something." Ruby smiled. "So can I ask, what's with the lack of money, places to be and enthusiasm towards the cute waitress?"

"Don't know, don't know and don't flatter yourself. What's with the 20 questions?" She mumble as she crewed her toasty.

"I dunno, you seem interesting. I want to know." Ruby said honestly leaning onto the counter.

"Well, I know two people… three now." She looked at Ruby with a soft smile. "I don't have a job, or house or anything really." Emma paused for a moment, it was almost like she only just realised how little she had. "And well, you're not that cute." She was lying through her teeth; she did find Ruby very cute… Just not her type.

"Three people huh? Did you escape from a metal asylum?" Ruby awkwardly laughed at her own joke.

"Yeah, clearly why I have no job, money, home or ID" Emma dead panned

"Should I be worried about you?" Ruby asked, all asylum jokes aside.

"No one will miss me if I'm gone, so no need to worry your pretty little brain about it."

Ruby perked up a little "HA you do think I'm pretty. I'll miss you and what about the two other people you know?"

"One thinks I'm a disgusting drunk and the other is influenced by the first."

"Are you a disgusting drunk? Would explain the lack of money, job and house…. And friends" The last part was almost an afterthought.

"No" Emma stated firmly. "I-" She better not say that. "I don't know, but I'm not a drunk."

A curious look. "This other person, the one that's influenced by the meanie… Talk to them, alone, see if they can, ahhhh, help?"

"Maybe." Emma dusted her fingers over her plate. "Maybe."

Silence.

Ruby took the silences as a cue "So, it's getting pretty late. Do you want to stay with me tonight, I have room."

"Why?"

"Because I live by myself" Ruby joked. "Because I like you and I want to help you out."

"Okay. Thanks."

**Let me know what you thought **


	3. Chapter 3

"So I hope you don't mind but… I googled you last night."

"You what?"

"I wanted to know more about you, I mean you are staying at my house"

"No. Google? What?"

"HA" Silence. "Seriously?" More silence. "Wow okay… I researched you?"

"Why?"

"Again, you're staying with me…"

"Right…" Emma grunted as she hurled two large rubbish bags into the bin out the back of Granny's diner. "You researched me?" Emma asked, like it had finally clicked in.

"Yes."

"What did you find?" Emma asked, almost as though she was curious about herself.

"Not much if I'm honest; the internet doesn't think you exist… Well at least you, you… I found some like 100 and something year old detective that got shot down in some mafia war fare in the 40s with the same name, Emma Lex Swan"

"My middle name isn't Lex…" Emma pointed out

"Well close enough. Point is you don't exist."

Emma nodded in response "Guess not"

"Are you a ghost or something?" Ruby joked nudging Emma was they walked back to the diner

"Yeah, or something" Emma said just as Ruby had said the night before.

Ruby just smiled as the two walked into the diner. Ruby walked ahead going into the kitchen, Emma followed.

"Who's this?" Ask an older woman from within the freezer, who slowly walked out to meet Ruby and her new friend.

"This is Emma. She is new in town. Kinda lost." Ruby said simply. Emma just sighed; already the smiley woman was telling people about her and her problems.

"Ohh what a shame, are you okay?" The older woman asked sweetly moving a little closer to Emma. "I'm Eugenia," The woman waited as if she expected Emma to reply.

It was quiet.

"She doesn't have a place to stay or any money. Can she stay around for a while?" Ruby asked quickly.

"It's not like she is a bird with broken wings, Ruby." Eugenia said turning to Emma. "If you'd like you can stay with Ruby, in return you can work for us here."

"You dont live together, but ahh…" That was all Emma said as she seemed to talk away from her own words.

"Unfortunately, this is my granddaughter." Eugenia said as Ruby sarcastically laughed at her Granny. "I pay her rent."

"Oh. Well yes thankyou." Emma said a little sheepishly

Eugenia just smiled and went back to her cooking, well defrosting but she will deny it if you ask.

Ruby pulled on Emma's arm, grabbing it tightly she dragged Emma to the washing room. Searching through a clean washing basket until she finally found what she was looking for and then threw it at Emma's un-expecting face. Emma just grunted as she bent down to pick it up, she grunted even louder when she realised what it was, a white and red dotted apron. Emma just held it up and made a "Really?" kind of face.

Ruby laughed "Put it on." Emma complied.

Once Emma had completed what seemed like such a gruelling task Ruby took her to the dining room.

Ruby started showing Emma the basics, how to use the register and bus tables; Ruby thought that was enough to learn for one day.

Emma spent a good portion of the day learning tricks of the trade from Ruby and other employees. She seemed to pick it up very quickly but it still amazed Ruby that Emma had never bussed a tabled or working in the food service industry before.

Towards the end of the day the costumers seemed to drizzle, it became very slow. Eugenia was about to close the shop early but as if it were clock work to young boys burst through the door.

The boys plop themselves into a booth laughing and talking about comics. They were off in their own world until Ruby interrupted asking for their orders. Two chocolate milk shakes.

Ruby made them but sent Emma to give the milkshakes to the boys; experience she called it- truly she just wanted to check her phone.

Emma took the shakes over to the boys in the back booth. She almost dropped them when she saw the small brunette boy sitting there. Her hands shook as she put the shakes down on the table. She kind of just awkward smiled, she didn't leave.

"Hey don't I know you?" The brunette boy asked, before Emma could reply he continued talking. "Yeah, you were out the front of my house the other day. Mum said you were drunk."

Emma just nodded a little. "I wasn't drunk kid, just in a lot of pain."

He looked at her curiously. "Ohh, and my names Hen-"

"Henry, I know" Emma cut in.

Another curious look. "How'd you know?"

"Magic, kid." Emma put emphasis on 'kid' that time.

The other kid butt in this time. "Are you friends with that Mr. Gold guy… _My _mum says people should stay away from him because he's crazy. Are you crazy?"

"I'm not." Emma said as she left the table.

Emma got back behind the counter and stood next to Ruby waiting for her to finish using her little phone. Ruby nudged Emma when she'd put her phone away. "You seemed to stay over there for a while, talking about comics were you?" Ruby joked.

"No," Emma said seriously, "that's the boy, the boy I know…" She drifted off

"Which one?" Ruby dead panned

"Henry…" Emma said flicking a quick look towards him.

"Henry Mills?" Ruby asked whipping her head around to look at Emma. "The one kid, you -miss crazy nomad- knows is the Mayor's kid"

"Regina's kid" It was almost a question.

"Let me guess, she's the one that thinks you're a drunk?"

"Yeah." Emma said quietly. "Who's Mr Gold?" She quickly added

Ruby laughed in shock "Dear god. Why?"

"What?"

Ruby sighed, Emma seemed nice enough but something seemed like it was missing; it was hard to put a finger on. "He's the town crazy." Ruby paused waiting for a reply, when she didn't receive one she continued. "He owns a magic shop up the street. He's all about power and magic, witchcraft… I mean, he is harmless unless you don't pay your rent."

"Why would that anger him?" Emma was intrigued.

"He owns most things in this town. He controls what happens and who does what, I think that drives his magic obsession; he has logical power but he wants more?" Ruby looked at Emma for a moment, letting in sink in. "…Why?" Ruby asked

Emma looked over to Henry and his friend. "Kids friend thinks I'm friends with Mr Gold… is that bad?"

"It wouldn't be the best…"

"Oh."

**Let me know what you thought**


	4. Chapter 4

The other boy had been picked up a while ago, but still Henry sat, no more shake and at the end of his comic. Ruby kept nudging Emma, telling her this was her chance to talk to the boy. It wasn't until Ruby had made two more chocolate shakes for Emma and the boy that Emma actually made her way over to the booth.

"Hey?"

"Hey."

Emma placed one of the chocolate shakes in front of the boy and sat across from him.

"Oh, Captain America… I remember him." Emma said as she touched the comic on the table. "He is pretty cool."

"Yeah I guess," Henry said taking a sip of his shake "I like Iron Man more though"

"Iron man? Whos that?" Emma seriously asked.

"You DON'T know Iron Man?" Henry asked almost spitting out his milk as though it were a movie.

"No?" Emma sheepishly said

"You _have_ to watch the movies! They are so cool!" The boy exclaimed as though it were the end of the world.

"Tell me about him."

So much time had passed that Ruby had completely cleaned and packed up the rest of the diner, even Eugenia had gone home. The sky was dark.

The door slammed open.

"Oh Henry! I'm so sorry." A woman exclaimed "My meeting ran over!"

The woman was beside the booth now. Regina.

"It's okay" Henry said before continuing to tell Emma about Iron Man.

"What's going on?" Regina asked, it wasn't directed at anyone but Emma knew she had to answer.

"The kid was sitting by himself, thought I should keep him company."

"You have no right." Regina stated, she clearly remembered Emma's face.

"I didn't mean to-"

"Save it!" Regina interrupted "Henry come on, we're going." Regina said grabbing Henry's arm

"But mum!" Henry whinged "I haven't finished educating Emma."

"This woman is beyond the point of education, Henry." Regina said, this time pulling Henry up. Regina looked back to Emma. "Stay away from my son."

They left with a sad Henry looking over his shoulder.

"Ouch." Ruby said after a while from the kitchen door. "You're right, she doesn't like you."

"I know." Emma said sadly as she stood. "Where's that Mr Gold's shop?"

"Umm out the door and about 7 shops to the right…" Ruby said walking over to Emma

"Thanks." Emma left before Ruby could ask why.

Emma walked the lonely dark street, amazed by how beautiful the night could be. She had always loved the night, it was so peaceful, cold and empty; somehow that calmed her.

Emma found Gold's shop easily; she saw a light on and decided to enter.

The door bell rung.

Emma looked around. The place was old, dust covered most items in the store… Or maybe that was the decoration, there was old spell books to candles and jewellery of the, ah, alternative sort. It was beautifully strange.

A man appeared from a curtain towards the back of the shop, he hobbled to the counter with a cane. "May I help you, dearie?" he asked, leaning his hands onto the glass counter top.

"Ah yeah. Magic, right? People told me you knew about that kind of stuff?" Emma said edging closer to the counter.

"Well depends on whos asking."

"Emma, Emma Swan" Emma stated firmly.

"Ah yes, they told me you'd be coming." It was an afterthought. He didn't explain. "What can I help you with?"

"Well umm, ahh I- it's kinda. I don't want to confuse- Its just that, well-"

"Spit it out, dear."

"It's going to sound crazy but-"

…..

Emma knocked on the door by tapping a newly gifted book against it. Shortly after the smiley woman opened the door.

"Emma!" Ruby said happily. "God, you've been out for ages I thought Gold got you" She laughed a little.

"Sorry. I needed information." Emma said stepping into the woman's apartment.

"Okay… So you are a ghost" Ruby joked walking back into her very small and messy kitchen

"Yeah or something" Emma said before picking up some of Ruby's food. Ruby grunted at Emma's lack of ability to ask for the food before throwing more bacon in the pan.

"So do you own the Iron Man movies?" Emma said plopping herself onto the old stained couch

"Hell yes! Marvel is the BEST!" Ruby said exited as she rushed from her cooking station to the television, she easily found a stack of movies and flicked on the TV. "We are watching them! You have no choice now" She stated as she went back for the last of the bacon.

"HE BUILT THAT?!" Emma suddenly exclaimed scaring Ruby a little

"Yessss" Ruby sighed, how did Emma NOT know that?

"Ohh she is pretty" Emma stated pointing as a beautiful blonde appeared

"Yes, I know" Ruby stated.

The night was filled with small comments like that, each time Ruby sighing; it was like Emma had never even owned a tv before.

As the last movie finished the two woman stayed in their places on the couch, for a while it was quiet, it was a nice silence. Until Ruby broke it. "So, what information did you get from Gold?" Ruby was truly curious, she wanted to know more about the mysterious blonde sitting less than a foot away from her.

"I- well, it's gonna sound weird- try not to freak- I, ahh, it's like" Emma stumbled once more

"Spit it out" Ruby said lightly hitting Emma's arm

"I wanted to know about magic, about spirits, other lives" Emma said quietly

"Oh." Ruby looked at Emma "Did someone you know die?"

"No." Emma said quickly "Why do you think that?" Emma looked towards Ruby now

"Well you seem so lost, death does that. And other lives, spirits; you're not trying to get in touch with the dead?" Ruby asked seriously. "And that book," She pointed to the one on the floor. "It's called "My angel and I"

Emma looked towards the book and nodded "It is, but I'm not. It's complicated."

"The best reason to get it off your chest" Ruby said, her tone a little lighter that time

Emma took a breathed and blinked making herself disappear for just a moment.

**Let me know your thoughts, I love feed back. **


	5. Chapter 5

**So clearly i have no scheduled for posting chapters but I hope you are all still reading and enjoying them.**

Emma walked, the morning was sun was shining but the air was still slightly chilled; it was nice.

She had no clue where she was going she just needed to get out, see the town. She found herself being pasted by a swarm of children and it wasn't until she looked up that she noticed she'd found an elementary school. She stood for a while, just watching the children rush into the main entrance. She guessed it may look a little creepy but she, for some reason couldn't yet draw herself away from the path on the other side of the road.

The amount of children out the front of the school died down, there were a few left as well as some teachers –or parents. Emma found herself staring at one woman who seemed to be getting closer and closer.

"May I help you?" She asked stepping up onto the foot path

"Oh, No. Sorry I'll leave." Emma said turning quickly.

"Are you looking for anyone?" The woman asked sweetly, she didn't seem to have a problem with Emma being there.

"No, I just-" Emma paused looking back to the woman. "I was just walking, found myself here."

"Oh." The other woman said nodding awkwardly.

"Anyway I should get going." Emma said turning quickly once again, but this time she actually walked away… Quickly I might add.

Emma walked a few blocks before she started muttering to herself how stupid she was, who stands outside of an elementary school like that; its creepy.

Emma walked for the good half of the morning; enjoying the friendly 'Hello's' and nods as she went. This town was something, it's like it had just fallen out of a fairy tale.

Emma's stomach grumbled, it was getting close to lunch time. She started walking towards the diner.

Emma pushed through the door, finding the place packed with people and old Ruby behind the counter. She rushed to the back getting her apron before quickly getting behind the counter to help Ruby. Ruby just nodded in acknowledgement and went on her way.

It was at least 3 hours before the amount of costumers died down to a simple old woman and a young couple.

Ruby cleaned and cleaned, it wasn't until around 8 and that store was empty that she had stopped cleaning and started talking to Emma.

"Why didnt you tell me, you know, WHEN WE MET?!" She furiously turned to Emma from the other side of the diner.

"Because who'd believe me?" Emma asked seriously as she crossed the room to Ruby.

Ruby was silent for a moment, really thinking about Emma's question. "I would have."

"No you wouldn't have" Emma said softly, "You only believe me because I-"

The door open and the bell jingled before Emma could finish.

Regina and Henry entered happily, settling in a booth without noticing either Ruby or Emma.

Ruby walked quickly to the kitchen purposely making Emma the one to take the orders. Emma sighed as walked slowly walked towards the mother and son. "What can I get you?" She asked

Regina's head whipped up, she stared at Emma. "What on earth are you doing here?" She asked as though Emma were stalking her.

"I work here" Emma stated simple as she gestured to the apron and note pan in her left hand.

"Two salads with a side of fries. Black coffee and a caramel shake." Regina ordered without another look at Emma. Emma glanced at Henry who was making a whining face towards his mother.  
"That's all, you can leave now" Regina said.

Emma did as she was told.

It wasn't long before Emma emerged from the kitchen with two salads and a bowl of fries. She told the two she would be back shortly with their drinks. She wasn't lying, she soon after walked back out of the kitchen and placed a black coffee in front of Regina and a chocolate shake in front of Henry. Henry's smile covered his whole face as he realised it was chocolate instead of caramel.

"Thank you!" Henry said taking another gulp.

"You're most welcome, kid." She smiled at him for a moment; she looked away when she felt a stare coming from Regina. "And you're welcome two" She sassed at Regina before returning back to the safety of the kitchen.

Ruby and Emma had entered the dining room once more to do a final sweep and count the till. Regina and Henry were still sitting in the booth. It was when Regina noticed Ruby counting the till she told henry it was time to go. They both got up and walked to the door but Regina told Henry to go on to the car as she gave him the keys, he complied.

Regina made her way to the counter and paid the bill to Ruby, then turned to Emma.

"I don't know what you want with my son or me for that matter but stop following us."

"I work here; it's not my fault_ you came here" _Emma said whipping a dish rag over her shoulder.

Regina scoffed "A drunk with a job, now that's a surprise." She smirked before turning swiftly on her heels and walked out of the diner.

"Fuck, she sounds like your mother!" Ruby laughed before going back to counting money

"That's gross" Emma muttered

"Why? Are you like a mummy's girl or something?" Ruby snapped quickly

"I've never had a mum. Shes- Its gross because- Well I think…" Emma faded out as she aimlessly moved her rag along the counter. This time Ruby just stared at her. "She's hot."

Ruby jumped a little "Ew! I can't believe you-"

Emma cut her off "You're telling me you don't think she is hot?"

"Well… Okay fine she is, but it's still creepy"

Emma simply shrugged before walking into the back.

….

Emma saw Henry- sometimes in the diner, sometimes on the street- it was expected now that she would see him every day. It had been about 4 weeks since she had last seen Regina- the night in the diner, last time Regina had come in there too.-

Henry and Emma actually had a lot in common, well to the extent at a child and, well, Emma could have. Henry taught her about Marvel and she taught him about life; it was a fair exchange that both seemed to enjoy.

When passing Regina and Henry on the street Emma would act coy, turning back to smile at Henry once Regina had passed. They had a routine and for now, Regina had no idea.

Ruby had noted her concern about their friendship, at first it was sweet and innocence, but after learning more about Emma's pass she started to fear what the secret would bring. Regina would unleash hell on this small back wash town if she discovered her son was in contact with a "drunk"

**Reviews are most welcomed c: **


	6. Chapter 6

A knock.

Heels clicking.

A door crashing open.

"What?" was smeared, not even a hello.

"Classy" The brunette pointed to the untucked shirt; that was quickly pulled back into place.

"What can I do for you?" It was as sincerer as chain mail.

"Madam Mayor, I have something of importance to tell you."

"Miss Lucas, nothing you have to say could be of importance to me." Regina was on the attack.

Ruby thought, hardly. Did she really want to get her newly found friend in this much shit, just to save her own ass.

"Miss Lucas, either tell me why you are in my office of make yourself scarce."

Ruby turned on her heels and fled the Mayor's office. She regrated the thought of even going there, it wasn't her place… Was it?

…

"Where were you? The place was swamp not even an hour ago." Emma said in a frustrated tone as she cleaned yet another messy table.

"Well," Ruby looked around, making sure there was no one ears dropping such a boring conversation. "I went to speak to Regina… Before you yell at me or anything, I said nothing BUT I was going to tell her about you and Henry."

Emma was speechless, she just stood staring at Ruby.

"Look," Ruby continued. "I feel like it's unhealthy for you to have such a friendship with a boy not even 15, when his mother has told you to stay away."

Emma nodded, as though realising her mistake.

"I get the kid means a lot to you but… I just think you should be more mature about this."

"You're right." Emma whispered, her face down. She was ashamed. Ruby was right, that was no way to have a relationship with a child, let alone anyone.

Emma tried avoiding the boy for the next week or so, but that didn't work- he was to persistent. He would continue coming into the dinner and sometimes even following her on the street. The boy had seemed crushed when Emma had asked for space for "personal" reasons; he didn't want to lose his friend.

…

"Emma!" A faint voice called from across the street. Emma rolled her eyes, not looking back. She heard her name again –it was closer this time- but she kept walking, Emma was already late for work… she didn't have time for a sad boy asking for attention.

"Emma" This time the voice was right behind her, but much deeper than that of a child's. Emma turned swiftly on her heels to find nothing but a winkled greying man not even a foot from her. "Dearie," He greeted "I did some reading, the spirit realm is woven into time, if you really are who you say you are the only way to fix this, ah, issue is with pure persuasion." He finished by handing Emma a small leather bound journal of sorts. "It's the only thing I have on this topic, it's not as common as you'd think."

Emma reached for the bound journal but Mr Gold quickly pulled it back. "Not everything it free, Dearie."

"How much?" Emma's words were rushed.

"Not money. Just, be here when I need you… Let me pick your brain." He said quietly before handing Emma the book and walking away.

Emma glanced to the book, then to the watch on her wrist. "Shit, work" She muttered before power walking to the diner.

…

Every spare moment Emma got at work that day she spent reading the squiggly hand written journal Gold had, ah, passed on to her. She was intrigued by the writings of the spirit realm, the ether, limbo, she knew a lot of course but these writings were from a different point of view- more logic then living.

Ruby had asked about the book many times but Emma had replied every time with "Light reading."

The crowd in Granny's grew small as the sun started too set. It was then that Ruby began to badger Emma about the book; it was curious old thing, Ruby had mentioned it looked as though it was stolen from the Halliwell attic, cruel pun intended.

Emma jumped from her leaning post on the counted when she heard her name.

Henry.

The boy pulled himself onto a stool on the other side of the counter and just smiled at Emma.

"HI Kid" Emma said as she put her book away. "Wait..." She did a double take. "Where's you mum?" She asked looking at the boy from her safe spot behind the counter.

He shrugged. "At a 'meeting'" he used air quotes and all- smart kid.

"A Meeting?" Emma queried, a little suspicious now.

"Every Friday she has a late night meeting." Emma's heart sunk, not that she even knew why, the boy then continued his story. "Sometimes she comes home angry, sometimes happy… Normally she is excited but not the normal excited, it's different, like she had fire in her veins."

"Adrenaline?"

"Yeah. Sometimes she'll come home with cuts on her hands, or maybe a bruise on her head. One night she saw me watching her, so I asked what had happened she yelled and told me it was past my bed time…"

"So what, you became a night roamer?" Emma asked a little jokingly but gestured to the fact he was in the dinner.

"I thought I could spend this time with you." He said, not getting a reply as Emma was deep in thought. Bruises, cuts, adrenaline. It clicked in Emma's mind, Fridays were-

"RUBY!" Emma yelled as she sprinted to her back of the diner.

"No need to yell" Ruby said poking her head from the kitchen.

"I need you keys, now!" Ruby looked at Emma curiously. "Seriously!" Ruby rumbled throw her apron pocket a pulled out a set of keys; Emma, naturally, snatched them and ran from the down. Yelling a "Sorry kid" as she went.

Emma got into the bright red car and drove as fast as she could. If she had a point to prove now would be her chance.

**Let me know what you think :) Bonus points if you know whats about to happen**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the super late update guys, i've been getting ready for my first year of uni... I will post as much as i can tho **

Emma drove to the edge of town.

They may have been stupid, but they weren't _stupid. _Emma knew that- it's the same anywhere, anytime.

She continued to drive until she found that one wall, Emma would recognize it anywhere. The wall meant she was close, Emma drove only a few more blocks of the old industrial estates of Storybrooke and she was there, the beginning line.

With boos and yelling Emma stepped from Ruby's Camaro. For a few seconds she took in her surroundings, it truly was just like the old days, all people of different size, colour and type standing on the edge of the pavement, hot rods and muscle cars lined the street- It was magnificent.

Three cars were parked on the street facing old forest's road. Three drivers walked to their cars, jump suits and helmets to match. This was serious. The first two drivers were strong largely build men, anger and swag in their walks. Emma kept looking _Regina has to be somewhere _and just like clockwork the crowd of punk rockers and racers went silent, a thin figure emerged from the crowd- their helmet was already on, a black visor covering their face, no skin showing except the small amount above their high heels.

_HIGH HEELS! Regina. _

Emma was about to yell Regina's name but before she could open her mouth Regina had gotten into was appeared to be a Porsche 911 gt3.

Emma was determined, she started walking over to Regina's car but was intercepted by a cute young man, 23 at the most.

"Race is about to start, can you clear yourself and your car from the track" it wasn't really a question.

"I need to talk to R-"

The man interrupted her "Only way you're talking to any of the racers is at the finish line."

Emma pulled a Benjamin Franklin from her jean pocket and handed it to the man with a simple yet frustrated "Fine." And with that she turned back to Ruby's Camaro.

The race started seconds ago and Emma had only just started moving, the other cars were already around the first bend. Emma was hell bend on catching up- getting to Regina.

Emma managed to get into 3rd place as one of the men had flipped his car trying to overtake on the outside of a bridge ramp. On top of the bridge (that was stupidly put there for the soul purpose of trains) Emma could see the other two drivers, Regina looked a lot further ahead than muscles #2.

Emma's foot hit the floor, she drove faster than she had ever driven before. Ruby's Camaro went pretty fast for an average car. Emma took allies and even an abandoned lot got get into second place, tho she was far behind Regina at least there was nothing between them now.

Emma could see the last bend and yet no Regina. Emma attempted to make the car go faster as she assumed Regina as already at the finish line. She wasn't wrong. Emma came flying across the finish line to see Regina had already gotten out of her car and started to greet the Racer Supervisor- Regina was the type to get her money and go, she wasn't one for checking out her competition's cars and making light of the beautiful women around her.

By the time Emma got out of her car Regina was already on the way back to her Porsche with a rather large wad of cash in her hand. Emma sprinted towards Regina, meeting her roughly 3 meters from the Black Porsche. Emma grabbed for Regina's arm but it was quickly pulled from her grasp.

"Please, wait!" Emma said taken a few steps closer to Regina. Regina turned to Emma without saying a word and glared, saying everything she needed to with a look. Emma didn't back down. She got closer. "Regina-"

Emma was cut off with a "Don't" It wasn't the normal Don't, it was "Don't follow me" nor "Don't talk to my son." It was just a somewhat quiet don't, it took Emma a moment to realise the meaning behind it but then it came to her- Jumpsuit, black helmet. Regina wasn't Regina out here, her identity must be unknown… it made a lot of sense.

Emma bowed her head briefly, almost apologising. "You have to believe me, this life" Emma gestured to the people on the roadside that were drinking and the other racers who had finally finished the race. "This isn't the way to live, it's going to get you killed!"

Regina scoffed, like Emma knew anything about this life- about what Regina was capable of. "You have no idea was I am capable of, dear." And with that Regina turned back to her car and started walking away.

"You have to believe me! You're going to get yourself KILL!" Regina didn't react. "Damn it woman! KILLED! DO YOU HEAR ME?!" Regina opened her car door, without a care in the world.

Emma ran towards her own, well Ruby's, ready to follow Regina to the ends of the world.

Emma started her engine and took off. She pursued Regina for a long time. Regina tried to shake her more than once but luckily Emma was professionally trained in this sort of thing.

Emma chased her throw the streets until finally they were, once again on the Mills manor porch

"I'm just trying to help!" Emma shouted, she was frustrated now.

"I don't want it, nor do I NEED IT!" Regina yelled back as she lost her cool. Regina stopped, and took a breath; she was a woman of class and poise. "Just leave me alone." Her eyes drug into Emma's soul, she was begging for Emma to just leave her be.

"I can't." Emma whispered after a long silence. She couldnt let this woman go, not like this. "I know you hate me, I know you think I'm some crazy drunk but I need you to believe me. Trust me." Emma stepped closer now, Regina didn't move.

"You are some crazy drunk. I don't believe you, nor do I trust you." Regina's tone was harsh and cold. "I don't care for your falsities"

"Regina…" It was nor a question, statement or plea… It was a heart's whisper.

Regina heard it, something within her stopped, felt. It was quiet for a long time; both women unable to break eye contact.

Regina let out a long shaky breathe and began a whisper that she never wished to admit. "It's the only thing that makes me feel anymore. I'm numb. I can't go on like this."

Emma, lost for ideas, lost on words, did the only thing she had truly wanted to do for the past month. "Feel me." And with those words Emma moved forward pushing her body against Regina's, then locking their lips together in a searing kiss.

Regina pushed back, for a moment she was captivated but sense came to her as Emma moved her hands down Regina's back, "What do you think you're doing?!" Regina screeched as she quickly pulled away.

Regina opened the manor door and slammed it behind her, leaving Emma on her own once again.

Let me know what you thought c:


	8. Chapter 8

**Better late then never, right?**

"YOU- SHE, WAIT WHAT?!" The smiley one screeched from behind the kitchen counter, smile fading.

"Its not a big deal, but its just confusing…" Emma sighed "I don't understand women of this day" She finished quietly.

"Oh gee, I wonder why." Ruby snarked before continuing to grill Emma "So was it good- wait no, how did it happen... Yeah, answer that first" Ruby finished as she made her way to the couch with two bowls of pasta.

"She is broken, her soul has holes… It was the only way to get through to her. I needed her to calm down, I thought it would work but… Clearly it didn't." Emma said before shovelling pasta into her mouth, she hadn't eaten since that kiss- just under 24 hours ago.

"Deep Em." Ruby said dramatically "I wanted girly gossip, gosh!" She smiled nudging Emma to let her know it was okay.

"She is a hot kisser though" Emma added with a small smirk

"Okay this it totally exiting! Where did it happen? Why? Just what?" Ruby said, to flustered and exited to control herself.

"Last night when I took your car" Emma said mid-way through a mouth full of food, Ruby just blankly stared at Emma until she got the hint to elaborate. Emma quickly finished her food and stumbled into the next sentence "Oh well she is into racing an-"

"What?!" Ruby slapped down her hands and continued to gasp. "Billy's racing ring?" Emma merely shrugged, how was she meant to know whose ring it was? "It was in the old industrial part of town, right?"

Emma nodded. "Do you race or something?" She questioned as she rose from the couch and taking her dish to the kitchen.

"No, I know Billy. I know about the races." Ruby paused in thought for a moment "Hell he had always told me about this 'Outstanding female racer with no name' but fuck Regina!?" Ruby slumped in confusion, how could Regina, Mayor Mills, be so reckless, so wild… so free?

"Yeah, well, whatever. So after I took the car I drove until it started to look familiar… I found the starting line but the race was about to begin so I paid to race and-"

Ruby stood up with a loud "WHAT!?" Ruby quick moved to Emma and shock her by grabbing her shoulders "ARE YOU MAD?!" Ruby seemed legitimately worried, for what Emma wasn't sure.

"What? Not like I haven't been in a car chase before." Emma said simply as though it were no big deal.

Ruby's eyes widened at the new information about her roommate, whom I guess she didn't know all that well. "Wait, start there… You've been in car chases before?"  
…

The year was 1945 and the streets of Boston were ruled by the infamous Frank Doyle.

"Miss Swan-"

"Detective Swan."

"Swan, you will not be going into the field at this point in the case." A puff of smoke broke the sound among the two. "We are so close to him, we don't need a woman ruining it all."

Emma slapped her hands down of her desk, taking a strong position. Unlike any other woman in Boston Emma was strong hearted, strong minded. "No. I've worked too hard for this, for you to take it all away. I'm a great driver, I'm a great fighter- Gosh darn! I'm a great detective and you know it!"

The man, Mr- Captain Morgan, Roger Morgan- was pulling a sower face, smoke poured from his nostrils just like a dragon. "It's unsafe for a woman. You are to stay at your desk. That's final, Miss Swan" He drew it out in spite of her, he knew it would enrage her.

Emma slowly rebuilt her spine and pulled her hands from the wooden desk, she left without so much as another word.

Emma was stewing on the pavers just outside of the police building. Her rage grew the more she thought about it all, she knew she should go home leave these thoughts alone- follow orders.

Emma went home, made dinner, slept, showered in the morn, went to work, stayed at her desk all day and repeated herself for 4 days straight. Still there was no advance on the Doyle case.

She craved the streets, she craved freedom.

It wasn't until the 6th day that she noticed the keys to a Ford Model B on Captain Morgan's desk, it wasn't his car, it was a force car so somehow that make it more justified- 'it' being Emma taking the keys.

She walked downstairs to the lot out the back, found the car and drove to the address that came up more than thrice when she was working the case.

An old warehouse on the docks just off of Marginal Street.

Upon exiting the car and walking into the slightly ajared door of the warehouse Emma found her gut to be churning, something in the air wasn't quite right- You see Emma had a superpower, that of the "freaky deaky." she could tell when people were lying and somehow that also meant she could tell when her surrounds her lying- and by that I mean she could tell when the setting was off, when something was wrong. Emma moved on with caution.

Emma seemed to walk through endless sections of the warehouse, it was empty- lifeless- finally she came across a body, a live one, in fact it was her Lieutenant. He was crouched behind a shipping container so Emma slowly and carefully followed suit. She startled him and was almost wacked out then and there but thankfully he was able to keep his fist to himself.

"Miss Swan?" He whispered "What on earth are you doing here?"

Emma didn't say anything she just pulled her gun from her holster and shrugged.

The man sighed "Stay down and kill Doyle with any clean shot you can." He pointed to an empty section at the back of the room and shooed Emma.

Emma saw Doyle, she didn't have a clear shot as he was surrounded by his loyal scum, two guns per body. She moved closer wondering if anyone else could see him, surely someone could.

That's when it happened, oh it happened so fast.

She stepped into the open.

A gun sounded.

The loyal scum spotted her.

Emma pulled her trigger, taking the perfect shot. It was milliseconds later that she felt a sharp pain in her back. A shooter from behind.

Emma feel to the ground, blood quickly pooling around her.

She was dead, right? She could see herself- this wasn't right.

She watched Captain Morgan and her all sector leap into action

Within a very quick few minutes the warehouse had turned into a shooting range, many injured, few dead.

Time went by and Doyle's men started to dwindle, they started to run. It made sense, I mean they wouldn't want to die for nothing, their leader had already fallen.

Finally the room was empty all but Captain Morgan and her Lieutenant, the two crouched over a lifeless body.

"Swan?" Morgan questioned, it wasn't to the other man and certainly wasn't to the body. "I shot down Swan" He dropped to his knees in the pool of blood and haled the body into his lap. "Swan," he repeated "I- you were an unorganized body. I'm so sorry my dear. I did what anyone would do, as did you. You were right, you are a great detective. You took down Doyle."

Emma watched from above, she guessed, and for a moment she was pained by everything but it started to turn into this warm fuzzy feeling deep within her soul and before she knew it white light had captured her soul- claimed it.

…

"No car chases in that story" Ruby quickly jabbed

"I was telling you about my death and my most famous case and that's what you have to say?"

"Detective Emma Lex Swan." Ruby nodded, not at Emma's question… at the name, it was fitting- Ruby should have known it was Emma in the first place, it sat right on her- the name that is.

"Yes." Emma answered anyway. "I can tell you a car chase story if you like."

"No, tell me about Regina now" Ruby said softly, ready to listen to another action filled story.

**Let me know your thoughts!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"I just don't understand how- How am I meant to get Regina to believe me, I sound mad" Emma spoke softly, hands braces on the cold glass counter.

It had been one week since Emma had chased Regina home and tried to explain the situation. Emma had gone by the Mills manor two more times to try and explain but again she was turned away. Emma was convinced she would die, the plan would fail. It wasn't until Ruby suggested talking to Gold that Emma started to take action.

"Dearie, this is the one thing I cannot help you with for you see, the town thinks I'm mad; no matter how right I am. Things change, minds don't grow" The Imp like man said as he continued to dust a now spotless ornament.

Emma's head fell, she was stumped. "Telling someone you're a being that can't be explained by logic or science has never been easy." Emma sassed as she had nothing better to say.

You see even when Emma was ah, alive the supernatural or anything out of the ordinary for that matter wasn't accepted, it was feared and pushed into a corner. Emma had no idea how to deal with something like this back then, how could it be different now?

"Yes, well this is your issue dearie. I won't be, can't be, much help." Gold said as he moved onto cleaning another ornament.

"There has to be a way, right? I mean, I can't just let her follow this path of destruction." Emma was almost begging the Imp man for an answer, a solution.

He put the ornament down and looked Emma in the eye. "The only way I see her believing you is if you can show her. But I would assume you don't have that ability at this time." He sighed "I can't help anymore, so please just move along."

Emma smacked her hand on the counter in exclamation, leaving a dirty print in its wake. "You just did! I've got it!" and with that she turned swiftly to the door and exited in a hasty manor.

…

Emma drove out to the edge of town on a Friday night ready to _show _Regina the truth. The night was dark, as the moon was only a slither, and the stars were covered by clouds.

Emma didn't bother racing this time around, she just went to the finish line and took action in the partying to blend in. She sat on the front of her- Ruby's- car and waited. The race was short that night, which Emma found very convenient.

Regina finished the race in first place by a mere inch. The celebrations began as soon as the drivers stepped from their cars. Every weekend they partied like this and Emma found that it would be tiring so she made a quick b line for Regina.

"Regina-"

Before Emma could say anymore Regina had huffed a loud "Shut-up!" which coursed a few stares but they were soon distracted and Emma made another attempted.

"Regina!" Emma was stick of Regina's attitude, she had been from day one but how as Emma's deadline was getting closer it became more and more annoying, more infuriating. Emma grabbed Regina's arm and pulling the stumbling woman around a corner into the dark alley beside the party.

Regina growled and tried to pull herself free but she was to drunk, high rather, to muster any real strength to get away from Emma's grip. It wasn't until Emma had Regina pinned against a wall that her grip loosened. Regina, even with her loosened grip, stopped fight back and just stared at Emma with a dull what-the-fuck kind of look.

"Promise to stay right here." Emma said, now completely letting go of Regina's arms, but still standing within a few inches of Regina's body.

Maybe it was because this was the highest Emma had even seen Regina, or maybe it was just because Regina was so tired of this strange drunk following her, but she just nodded and waited for Emma to continue.

Emma froze, she couldn't believe Regina was paying attention, or at least giving Emma the floor. Emma was afraid but somehow looking into Regina's eyes it made things a little less frighting, and for the first time in years Emma left a calmness wash over her entire body. Just as Emma opened her mouth to tell Regina, show Regina, the body in front of her- Regina's body- collapses to the ground.

Emma's first reaction is to heal Regina, but she can't because its Regina's alcohol and drug abuse that lead to this. Emma with a sigh lifts Regina's body from the ground and takes her somewhat unconscious body to the big white house that Regina probably calls home.

Emma gently placed Regina onto her bed trying to keep her from waking; because honestly that would make it easier for Emma to leave without explaining what happened or how they got home. Unfortunately Regina stirred, she didn't have a full grasp on her own consciousness but it was enough to ask Emma to stay the night; the lover and caretaker within Emma couldn't resist the irresistible, so she stayed.

**Well it's been a while and by a while I mean someone could have had a baby in this time, but never the less they you got. Hope you enjoyed it. **


End file.
